wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cesarz Shaohao
Ten artykuł dotyczy biografii cesarza Shaohao. Informacje dotyczące frakcji znajdziesz w Emperor Shaohao (frakcja). Informacje dotyczące osiągnięcia: Emperor Shaohao (achievement). | Przynależność = Cesarstwo Pandareńskie | Lokacja = Seeker's Point, Kun-Lai Summit, Timeless Isle | Status =Zmarły, Aktywny jako duch | Kompani = Małpi Król, Pei-Zhi (doradca) | Mentorzy = Chi-Ji, Niuzao, Xuen, Yu'lon }} :"Wszystko co stoi nam na drodze... to duma." Cesarz Shaohao był ostatnim cesarzem Pandarii. Shaohao to ważna postać w pandareńskiej kulturze i historii. To jego działania doprowadziły do odseparowania Pandarii od reszty świata przed Wojną Starożytnych, z powodu Sha Dumy wykorzystującego moc i arogancję Shaohao do ukrycia krainy we mgle. Działanie to uratowało Pandarię przed Rozbiciem Świata, ale skazało ją na stagnację. Ostatni cesarz połączył się następnie z krainą i czuwał nad Pandarią w swojej duchowej formie, przez następne 10,000 lat. Kiedy do brzegów Pandarii dotarła Wojna Przymierza i Hordy, Shaohao stał się bardziej aktywny. Zaczął dzielić się swą wiedzą zarówno z Przymierzem jak i Hordą, ostrzegając ich przed Sha Dumy i pomagając stać się silniejszym na Bezczasowej Wyspie. Biografia Brzemię Cesarza Shaohao studiował w Klasztorze Tian. Został koronowany 10,000 lat temu. Zgodnie z tradycją, udał się po przepowiednię do wielkiego Mówcy Wody jinyu który zamiast dobrych wieści, obwieścił straszliwe proroctwo: królestwo czarowników przyzwie stada demonów z wielkiej studni, zielony ogień spadnie z niebios, a świat zostanie rozbity. Smutny i pozbawiony nadziei cesarz wspiął się na strome zbocza Góry Neverest. Sztylety zimna przedzierały się przez jego jedwabne szaty, a kąsający wiatr szydził z jego wędrówki. Dopiero na samym szczycie cesarz odnalazł spokój i pociechę i właśnie tam rozmawiał z Nefrytowym Wężem, duchem mądrości. Nefrytowy Wąż nalegał, by Shaohao pozbył się troski związanej z tym brzemieniem, oczyścił swego ducha i zjednoczył się z krainą. Rada Nefrytowego Węża zdumiała cesarza, ale na tym mroźnym szczycie, nie odnalazł innej odpowiedzi. Przygnębiony cesarz z trudem zszedł z góry, by naradzić się ze swym towarzyszem, Małpim Królem i zdecydować się na kolejny krok. Shaohao medytował przez trzy dni i trzy noce, ponieważ rada Nefrytowego Węża nie była jasna. Jak można wyzbyć się wszelkich wątpliwości? Znużony czekaniem Małpi Król, wystrugał z bambusa dziwną, wykrzywioną twarz. Nalegał, by cesarz nałożył tę Maskę Wątpliwości. Motywacją Małpiego Króla była psota, jednak maska zadziałała - kiedy Shaohao zdjął maskę, jego wątpliwości przybrały fizyczną formę. Walczyli przez siedem godzin, aż w końcu Sha Wątpliwości został pochowany. W końcu Shaohao wiedział co robić i rozpoczął wędrówkę do oczyszczenia się z negatywnych emocji. Odwiedził każdą świątynię Sierpniowych Niebian, oczyszczając się z pomocą Małpiego Króla i Sierpniowych Niebian, więżąc Sha Wątpliwości, Rozpaczy, Gniewu, Strachu, Nienawiści i Przemocy pod ziemią. Wciąż jednak trzymał się jednej z wad - Sha Dumy. Duma cesarza Shaohao spowiła Pandarię w mgły, ponieważ uważał on, że są lepsi od reszty świata i potrafią sami rozwiązywać własne problemy. Jednak przez dziesięć tysięcy lat, ulegli stagnacji. Ich wątpliwości i lęki zakopane w ziemi, powstawały za każdym razem, kiedy im na to pozwolono. Dlatego Duma jest najbardziej zdradzieckim z Sha i niebezpieczniejszym niż wszystkie inne razem. Shaohao założył organizację Shado-Pan, by chroniła Pandarię przed sha. Cesarz zmienił się na zawsze. Gdy przygotowywał się do swej ostatniej podróży, był istotą wiary, odwagi, cierpliwości, miłości i pokoju, istotą czystego światła. O zmierzchu ostatniego dnia, niebo skąpane było w zielonym ogniu, a ziemia drżała z przerażenia. Ale cesarz nie obawiał się. Jego umysł wolny był od wszelkich wątpliwości czy rozpaczy. Ucztował i śpiewał, gdy niebo się rozdzierało. Widząc strach w oczach swych poddanych powiedział im, że każdy powinien przeżywać w pełni każdy dzień, a każdej nocy spać ze spokojem nie obciążonego zmartwieniami umysłu. Mówi się, że wszystkie drzewa w dolinie zakwitły, kiedy do niej wstąpił i kwitną wciąż po dziś dzień. Udał się na "Taras Wiecznej Wiosny" (prawdopodobnie chodziło o Taras Niekończącej się Wiosny), aby oddzielić Pandarię od reszty świata. Próbował z całych sił, jednak nie był w stanie: ziemia trzęsła się, ale nie nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Wkrótce ogarnęły go wątpliwości, a Sha Wątpliwości zaczął wyłaniać się ze wschodu. Zaczął się lękać i Sha Strachu zaczął zrzucać kajdany na zachodzie. Zdesperowany zaczął wzywać Nefrytowego Węża, by mu pomógł. Yu'lon okrążył Dolinę i wyjaśnił, że Pandaria to coś więcej niż tylko Cesarstwo Pandareńskie; Mantidzi na zachodzie są tak samo częścią krainy, jak cesarstwo Shaohao położone za wielkim murem. Widząc, że wszystko jest ze sobą połączone w wielką całość i że jego ukochana kraina obejmuje więcej niż jedynie cesarstwo, Shaohao w końcu zrozumiał co robić. Jego laska upadła na ziemię, a jego duch stał się jednością z całą krainą. Kiedy świat się rozpadł, Pandaria podryfowała cicho na ocean. A kiedy szaty cesarza opadły puste na ziemię, kraina ta została otulona zasłoną nieprzebytej mgły, ukrywając Pandarię przed resztą świata. Po zniknięciu cesarza Shaohao, władza w Pandarii przeszła na szczebel lokalny. Wszelkie zagrożenia zostały odgrodzone, dlatego funkcja cesarza nie była dłużej potrzebna. Dlatego właśnie Shaohao był ostatnim cesarzem Pandarii. Lekcja .]] Kiedy wojna pomiędzy Przymierzem a Hordą przybierała na sile, trolle Mrocznej Włóczni rozpoczęły rebelię przeciwko wodzowi Garroshowi Hellscreamowi. Legendarny browarnik Chen Stormstout postanowił włączyć się w konflikt. Chen uznał, że trzeba dowiedzieć się w jaki sposób mgły Pandarii zniknęły, co pozwoliło Garroshowi zdobyć kontrolę nad zasobami tej ziemi. Wysłał poszukiwaczy przygód, by odnaleźli starego jasnowidza, którego spotkał podczas swoich podróży. Mędrzec ten nosił miano Hao Pham Roo i był ekspertem w sprawach dotyczących cesarza Shaohao. Na szczycie Kun-Lai okazuje się, że mędrzec Hao jest zbyt stary, by podążyć ścieżką cesarza na zbocze Góry Neverest. Prosi o pomoc i poszukiwacze przygód cierpliwie pomagają mu wspiąć się górską ścieżką. Kiedy w końcu docierają na miejsce, mędrzec odkrywa swą prawdziwą tożsamość. Okazuje się, że jest duchem cesarza Shaohao. Podróż ta miała być lekcją, uczącą, że najpodstępniejsza z wad - Duma, brzemię, którego cesarz nigdy nie pokonał - ujawni się zawsze, kiedy się na to pozwoli. Dlatego właśnie, starzy wrogowie muszą działać wspólnie, a dumne rasy muszą przyznać, że potrzebują pomocy. Bezczasowa Wyspa Duch Shaohao oczekuje, że poszukiwacze przygód wezmą udział w Niebiańskim Turnieju i ogłasza, że Sierpniowi Niebianie zostaną wezwani jako wyzwanie. Cesarz działa również z pomocą poszukiwaczy przygód, aby odkryć tajemnice wyspy i walczyć z ordońskimi yaungolami, dowodzonymi przez Ordosa, który zdecydował się wezwać moc władców ognia. Oblężenie Orgrimmar Po pokonaniu Garrosha Hellscreama i oczyszczeniu Pandarii z sha, Poszukiwacz Wiedzy Cho i poszukiwacze przygód, są świadkami uzdrawiania doliny przez ducha Shaohao, zasadzającego ziarno kwitnącego drzewa. Zadania ;Jako Mędrzec Hao Pham Roo: * * ;Na Bezczasowej Wyspie: * * * * * * Lokacje Ciekawostki *Shaohao był chińskim cesarzem w 2600 p.n.e. *"Seer Hao Pham Roo" to anagram słów "Emperor Shaohao". *Głos podkłada mu Greg Chun. Brzemiona Shaohao Brzemiona Shaohao to sześcioodcinkowy serial animowany opowiadający o losach Cesarza Shaohao przed Rozbiciem. Narratorem opowieści jest Wiedziciel Cho. The Burdens of Shaohao Prelude The Vision|Preludium do Brzemion Shaohao: Wizja The Burdens of Shaohao—Part 1 Doubt|Brzemiona Shaohao - Część Pierwsza: Wątpliwości The Burdens of Shaohao—Part 2 Despair|Brzemiona Shaohao - Część Druga: Rozpacz The Burdens of Shaohao—Part 3 Fear|Brzemiona Shaohao - Część Trzecia: Strach The Burdens of Shaohao—Part 4 Anger|Brzemiona Shaohao - Część Czwarta: Gniew The Burdens of Shaohao—Part 5 The Sundering|Brzemiona Shaohao - Część Piąta: Rozbicie Ziany w uaktualnieniach * Linki zewnętrzne ;Mędrzec Hao Pham Roo ;Cesarz Shaohao Kategoria:Pandareni Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Timeless Isle NPC Kategoria:Timeless Isle quest giver en:Emperor Shaohao